


Not The One

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [34]
Category: Loki-Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, Gossip, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a man is a king, he has the attention of all women wishing to fall in to his bed. Queen Sjöfn proves she isn’t to be disrespected. AU if Loki ruled Asgard as himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The One

**Author's Note:**

> Channeling Cersei Lannister haha.

Sjöfn noticed it. They hadn’t been married more then a week. Her title was still new and her head wasn’t used to the crown he had made for her when she had realized. Noticing a change in the behavior of her once sister maidens, they had started acting strange towards Loki who was now their king. They had never given him the time of day before, they had always chased after Thor for is usual Asgardian perfection but now since he had no claim to the throne they turned their attentions to Loki. At one point in time they had laughed when Sjöfn had said she didn’t find Thor attractive but rather Loki and his pale skin, raven hair and strong nose. Most of them eyed him, but that didn’t really bother her. She shrugged it off as innocent sucking up to the new king.  Most scattered like mice when Sjöfn came walking around the corner, they would bow their heads out of respect for the queen…all but one.

 Idony, she was a pretty thing, with red of hair and blue eyes, but her personality didn’t match her looks. She was know for seducing men off of their wives arms for the sport of it. She only went for well know warriors, members of court, and had chased Thor relentlessly. It was know that she and Sif hated each other over that. When Thor had turned her down she blamed Sif and was thought to be the source of rumors that weren’t true about the beloved lady warrior. Soon after had turned her attentions to Loki and he had slept with her before he fell for Sjöfn. Like all the others, he didn’t feel love for her, throwing her out of his chambers right after and never speaking to her again. He had enjoyed watching her try to impress him with her ‘flirting’ but he had no desire to touch her again. Any and all possibility of that happening again was destroyed when he tasted Sjöfn for the first time, cementing his obsession for her brown flesh and body. But now Loki wasn’t simply a prince; he was King of the Nine. He was a prize that Idony wanted more then anything. Little did she know she was stepping in a snakes pit with her little game.

* * *

 

Sjöfn and Loki walked the grounds of the gardens in the sunlight together it was a perfect moment that he had ruined with speaking.

“So Lady Idony.” He said watching his wife’s reaction. Sjöfn looked and him and lowered her brow.

“Lady? She has a title?” She scuffed causing him to chuckle back at her attitude. It wasn’t everyday that something agitated her, he loved that angry look she got.

“Ooo, touchy subject?”

“What about her?” She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

“Well you see last night, when you were with Sif, Lady Idony came to my throne and she offered herself to me.” He said with a smirk. Sjöfn stopped walking and looked at him, almost in shock. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. He could see the anger bubble up inside of her.

“Well my King, did you accept her most gracious offer?” She hissed. Loki shook his head and laughed.

“Do you think so less of me?” he asked watching her tighten her lips. “I told the silly thing that, I didn’t want her and I was a married man…but she was rather insistent…I think she sees this as a bit of sport.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sjöfn asked, Loki could tell that she had rage behind her eyes that if Idony were in grabbing range she would kill her.

“Because, these little girls do not respect you as their queen.” Loki cupped Sjöfn’s chin and looked her. “If she had disrespected me, I would have cut her hand off. But it is you she disrespected, it is up to you to give her punishment or none I just thought I would let you know.”

“Let her play like a fool, no matter how hard she tries she can’t have you.” Sjöfn said with a smile, she knew he didn’t her and she would not let her win.

“As you wish.” He said kissing her, reaching around and grabbing her ass tightly. “Now I must go, handle boring issues, hear people’s problems. I wish I could just lay in bed and fuck you.”

“Well you could.” Sjöfn smiled.

“Yes well I would a terrible king. “ He chuckled. “I will see you late my love.” Loki said before heading off. Sjöfn signed happily wounding how it was possible for him to still giver her butterflies. She headed back to the place the smile on her face melting away the more she thought about what he had said…the more the anger returned. They look her lightly, Loki’s bride, his dove the one that could only heart herself and would cry it taunted. But he knew that deep down inside his swan under her love for him, their fixation and obsession for him that he shared for her. Such obsession came with envy and would not be ignored.

* * *

 

Idony walked down the hall, in her best gown, her best jewels. Her scent of flowers she grinned ear to ear. The guards had came to her and said that the King wanted to met her in his royal chambers, it could only mean one thing.

“Idony The King’s Mistress.” She uttered to herself fantasizing about her seat at court. She took a deep breath and smoothed her dress, the large golden door opened before she touched it. Idony steppe in, she didn’t realize that the doors closed and locked shut behind her. It was dark the only light coming from the low lit fireplace and there she saw the back silhouette of the horned helmet as he sat in the chair facing the fire. 

“My King.” She said bowing to the floor, she kept her blue eyes down hearing him get up and walk towards her. The voice she heard next was obviously not that of the king but rather the queen.

“You silly little fool.” Sjöfn said her voice causing Idony to quickly look up to see her, seeing the queen standing in front of her. She was wearing his helmet dressed in sheer white. Idony quickly stood up and shuttered. “Oh now you quiver.” Sjöfn uttered.

“My queen!” Idony squeaked falling to her knees again.

“Don’t grovel now, you didn’t respect me when you offered your mediocre quim to my husband.” Sjöfn cut with out a laugh to be found.

“My queen I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking I just-“

“Just thought that he would accept? Just thought that he wouldn’t tell me?” She asked. Idony searched for words but only stutters came out. “I remember years ago, you had talked bad about Sif and spread all types of lies. I had talked her out of slapping you across your lips. She could have torn you to bits but I took her by her arm and said. “Sify, let her talk. No one believes her anyway.” And they didn’t.” Sjöfn took a step away from her and crossed her arms tilting her head slightly. “I remember when Loki slept with you, back then he would talk about his exploits to Thor and I happened to be there. I think he did that to get a rise out of me…” She chuckled at the memory of their younger days. “He said you were rubbish. I didn’t know what that meant at the time I was still a virgin.” Sjöfn paused and looked away. “I remember after I tried to kill myself that you and all the other maidens talked about me….and called me a fool. And yet here you brought yourself here in the hopes of sucking Loki’s cock. Do you have any shame?” She asked. “Or will you bounce on anything that gives you a little more prestige?” Idony didn’t speak, the realization that Sjöfn was no longer a maiden but a queen, the thought sinking in of what she could do to her with a just a word.

“You know, there was a warrior who wanted me. He chased me, but I ever accepted, one night he touched me and Loki saw him grab my ass. I was polite about it, I ignored it and laughed it off but it really made me uncomfortable. Loki had him sent to the dungeons and there he cut off his four right fingers. That warrior is named Iver. The same Iver who now works at the tavern we all know him.” Idony’s eyes widened at the story, they knew of the man who hand only a thumb he said he said he lost it in battle. “Poor, he could not hold a sword with his left hand. Now he pours wine and cleans tables. I only know because some guards speak too loud of the things they’ve seen. Loki has no idea that I know.” She smiled. “All of that was before we kissed, before we made love…now I wonder should I cut your fingers off?”

“NO! My queen, please!” Idony yelped before grabbing Sjöfn’ bare foot and kissing it. The ultimate sign of respect, Sjöfn stared her without smug smile, she didn’t laugh at the girls fear, as her husband would have but showed poise and calm.

“I have suffered, I suffered his death, I almost met Hel by own hand. I watched him on Midgard, I loved him when he was sentenced to rot in a cage. I lost his child. I fount next to him as he regained his honor and now I’m his queen. I think that I have urged a little respect.” Sjöfn quickly moved her foot pushing Idony back on the cold marble floor keeping her foot on her chin and pinning her there. “I am Queen of Agard Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir. The Wife of King Loki, the daughter of The Seer of The Nine and the One of Wisdom. I’m and successor the great All-Mother most beloved Frigga, and by my blood of blood you will respect me.” Sjöfn said her tone wasn’t harsh or cruel it was simply factual. She bent down now face to face with Idony who was sobbing out of terror for she knew that queen could do what ever she wanted to her. “Now you will go, and you will tell you sister maidens about this night. Let them know that I am not the one to play your little game with. And know this, if you ever try to sleep with him again.” Sjöfn leaned in closer. I’ll have you strangled.” She whispered with voice like spring air, the soothing tone causing the threat to have a certain dangerous chill to it. “There is no mistress’s there is only me, do you understand?”

“Ye-ye yes.” Idony shuddered. Sjöfn stood up and straightened the helmet on her head. “Now go.” Idony got up as quickly she could pulling the door open. “Remember, I’m not the one.” Sjöfn said before Idony bowed before scurrying out of the door and down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Fic about poor Iver can be found [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1277194)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to let these hoes know. Sjöfn hates being like this but you got to tell em sometimes.


End file.
